Hemoglobin plays an important role in most vertebrates for gaseous exchange between the vascular system and tissue. It is responsible for carrying oxygen from the respiratory system to the body cells via blood circulation and also carrying the metabolic waste product carbon dioxide away from body cells to the respiratory system, where the carbon dioxide is exhaled. Since hemoglobin has this oxygen transport feature, it can be used as a potent oxygen supplier if it can be stabilized ex vivo and used in vivo.
Development of hemoglobin based oxygen carriers (HBOCs) has been pursued as an alternative to treatment with whole blood products. Typically, past HBOCs have been used as resuscitative fluids for hemorrhagic shock in emergency situations. However, there are various complications that have prevented widespread use of HBOCs. Such complications include extravasation of small-sized hemoglobin, myocardial infarction, hypertension, and renal toxicity (Bonaventura et al., 2007; Natanson et al., 2008). Various attempts to stabilize and purify the hemoglobin in HBOCs have yielded promising results; however, there is still no FDA-approved HBOC for routine clinical use.
While substantial research has been devoted to HBOC formulations for intravenous delivery, such intravenous delivery can be inconvenient or impossible in non-hospital settings. Therefore, there is a need in the art for HBOC compositions that can be delivered orally in non-hospital settings. Such compositions can be used to treat conditions where enhanced tissue oxygenation is desirable either due to medical or environmental conditions.
One environment where enhanced oxygenation is desirable is at high altitudes. High altitude syndrome (HAS) typically appears on rapid ascent to an altitude above 2,500 meters. Every day thousands of people travel to high altitudes, such as mountainous regions, and about 20% of them experience symptoms of HAS including headache, nausea, dizziness and sleep difficulty. Normally, the symptoms are sufficiently mild that they can be relieved by limiting activity and remaining at the same altitude for a few days for acclimatization. Without proper acclimatization and continuing to ascend, the sickness may progress to high altitude cerebral edema or high altitude pulmonary edema which is life threatening conditions that need to be treated aggressively (Paralikar, 2010).
Lower oxygen levels at high altitude increases ventilation by stimulating peripheral chemoreceptors, leading to hyperventilation. Hyperventilation reduces the alveolar carbon dioxide level, resulting in hypocapnia and alkalosis of blood. At the same time, cerebral blood flow increases to ensure adequate oxygen delivery. The resultant change in blood pH and the increase of cerebral pressure cause the mild symptoms described above. In response to the hypoxic environment, the human body initiates a series of adaptive mechanisms, i.e. acclimatization. For instance, the kidney excretes excessive bicarbonate and conserves hydrogen ions. Finally, blood and cerebrospinal fluid pH as well as ventilation rate are restored. Another important regulation is that hypoxia stimulates the release of the hormone erythropoietin from the kidney. Erythropoietin-sensitive committed stem cells in the bone marrow are stimulated to differentiate into red blood cells (RBC). New RBC can be generated and circulated in the blood stream within 4-5 days (Barrett et al., 2009). Long-term acclimatization leads to an increase in blood volume and RBC cell mass, therefore the oxygen-carrying capacity can be increased. Blood alkalosis shifts the oxygen-hemoglobin dissociation curve to the left. Meanwhile, a concomitant increase in RBC 2,3-diphosphoglycerate shifts the curve to the right. As a result, a net increase in p50 (affinity between hemoglobin and oxygen decreases) increases O2 available to tissues (Barrett et al., 2009).
There have been various approaches taken in the past to treat HAS. Treatment with acetazolamide increases the rate of acclimatization (Paralikar, 2010). Acetazolamide, a renal carbonic anhydrase inhibitor, reduces bicarbonate re-absorption to maintain the balance of hydrogen ions. Moreover, acetazolamide inhibits cerebrospinal fluid production and reduces cerebrospinal fluid pressure. Steroids, particularly dexamethasone, have also been found to be effective in relieving symptoms (Hackett et al., 1988). However, both drugs (acetazolamide and steroids) are not targeting at enhancing cellular oxygen delivery to alleviate the condition. Additionally there have been reports that the Chinese herbal medicine Rhodiola can enhance blood oxygen levels (Xiu, 2002). However, there are side effects to Rhodiola including irritability, restlessness, and insomnia.
Regarding HBOCs, there have been some attempts to create alternative delivery mechanisms for the hemoglobin. One approach formulates hemoglobin-vesicles that mimic the cellular structure of RBC. Hemoglobin-vesicles are formed by encapsulating hemoglobin within a thin lipid bilayer membrane. However, such formulations, as with prior art HBOCs, are designed for intravenous delivery.
Oral drug delivery is convenient for patients, particularly in non-clinical settings; however several potential problems need to be solved, especially for protein-based drugs such as HBOCs. First, peptides or proteins can be degraded and digested by low pH gastric medium in the stomach and proteases in pancreatic juice. Second, the absorption of peptides or proteins in the intestine is hindered by their high molecular weight and hydrophilicity. Thus there is a need in the art for oral delivery HBOC compositions to ensure safe and effective delivery of oxygen to patients having a need for enhanced oxygen transport. Such a composition could be used to treat patients having HAS or other hypoxic conditions including blood loss, anemia, hypoxic cancerous tissue, and other oxygen-deprivation-based disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,066,933 provided an oral delivery system for orally administering hemoglobin-based oxygen carrier to a subject in need thereof, said system comprises one or more nanoparticle solution, enteric-coated capsule, and/or enteric-coated tablet form(s). However, its efficiency in delivering said oxygen carrier via oral administration and absorption along the intestinal tract is not satisfactory according to some other studies. The size of the nanoparticles in 933 nm is too large (particles size>900 nm in diameter), which is difficult for transporting through gastrointestinal barriers by both paracellular passage (for particles size<50 nm) and endocytotic uptake (for particles size<500 nm) mechanism. (Derahkshadeh et al., 2011).
Therefore, an improved oral delivery system with higher efficiency in delivery hemoglobin-based oxygen carrier to a subject in needs thereof is therefore urgently needed.